Epic Battle Fantasy 2
Epic Battle Fantasy 2 is the second game in the , the sequel to . It is based primarily upon the two main characters, Matt and Natalie (Natz for short), and their quest to save the world against a new antagonist. Synopsis It's been a few months since the events of Epic Battle Fantasy. Although Matt and Natalie won, Goku's death caused a massive eruption of seismic and gamma rays, which are tearing the Earth apart. Monsters are mutating due to the extreme radiation, and survivors are struggling and arguing on how to rebuild their civilization. An ambitious man seizes the opportunity. He gathers an army of monsters and robots, and then tries to take over the world. Matt and Natalie must stop them, and that they do. The fantasy begins with the pair recuperating within the Kitten Kingdom, however, due to the imminent need of their services, they are forced to hastily escape the Kingdom, which for some reason results in a short series of battles between them and the Kitten Kingdom's forces. They slash and blast their way through and stop at a hive full of oversized insects. After that, they meet the Guardian. With his high-damage weapons and recovery system, he is quite possibly the ultimate weapon of the evil dictator. Wearily climbing out of that battle, a former rival sells them some valuable merchandise. Within the ruins of the factory they battled the Guardian in, they find a beacon capable of summoning Ion Cannon, and drop onto an island of giant Galapogos tortoises and floating, jellyfishes. They eventually find themselves duelling a gigantic golem that appears to be a mass fusion of Fire Bits and Ice Bits. Their victory is awarded by an ambush comprised of giant worms. Upon defeating the worms, they stop to take a break and chow down on its remains (since getting through the desert kind of sucked). However, the giant worm's flesh and meat appears to be poisonous, and the heroes die, complete with a gag on swine flu. The game ends with a serious author's note: "Do not eat random bugs." However, a convenient Deus Ex Machina in form of an Angel descends from the heavens and revives them (and Matt gets a peek up her skirt). She replenishes them with her own inventory of items and lets them continue on their way. The two fight their way into a corpse-filled cavern and face a two-headed undead creature whose heads can revive each other, requiring both of them to be slain at the same time. Not an easy battle, but at last, Matt and Natz arrive at victory. They proceed to invade the fortress of Lance, the conspirator behind the game's events, and battle him inside of his super-powerful tank. Gameplay Much like its predecessor, the game progresses in a simple turn-based RPG style, with fight screens and different contextual backgrounds, while added cutscenes now advance the plot in between, revealing the story. Some limitations still exist, such as the lack of map exploration, however the game does introduce several significantly new features. Though there is no levelling system, after successfully completing every few waves of foes player will be able to slightly increase Matt and Natalie Stats and choose one of available Skill Bonuses which enhance their abilities. A simple map presenting player's current progress have been added, and two check points now occur throughout the game, where progress will be saved, and the player can play a minigame, another additional feature, to earn some extra cash before visiting the shop to replenish items. Several new items, such as Mystery Potions and Shurikens, are available for purchase. During a fight, damage to the players is accumulated in a red Limit bar which, when full, will turn the standard attack into a Limit Break. The mana indicator bar is now green instead of white. The player order can also be switched around. Help and Options have been separated into their own menus. External links *Epic Battle Fantasy 2 on Armor Games *Epic Battle Fantasy 2 on Newgrounds *Epic Battle Fantasy 2 on Kongregate Category:Games Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2